Why are you following me cowboy?
by jesslarhea
Summary: (Forth in the "Taking my Mate" series) After hearing some shocking news Jasper lets his monster free to wreak havoc on the Cullen's, Once that is taken care of he hauls ass to PA to save his very human mate from the dregs of society. ENJOY! JASPER/BELLA and of coarse it's rated Mature but sadly there are NO LEMONS! SORRY!
_**The taking my mate series is a series of short stories of Jasper taking his mate during the heightened moment in twilight.**_

 **1** " **The Major's fun"** _ **(Before Bella meets the Cullen's)**_

 **2** " **What are you?"** _ **(The day Bella met Edward)**_

 **3** " **Crash and burn"** _ **(When Bella is almost crushed by Tyler's van)**_

 **4** " **Why are you following me Cowboy?"** _ **(When Bella is nearly attacked in Port Angeles)**_

 _ **5 ?Stay tuned to find out?**_

 _ **-Characters are extremely OOC in this entire series and nothing happens as it did in the Twilight series-**_

 _ **(("Why are you following me cowboy"- Forth in the "Taking my mate" series))**_

 **Summary** _ **-**_ _ **After hearing some shocking news Jasper lets his monster free! Once he has taken care of his first problem, the Major follows Bella to Port Angeles and saves Bella from the drunken and very stupid humans that attempt to attack her!**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_ _ **((I don't own Twilight))**_

 _ **CLAIMER:**_ _ **((I'm only human and own all my mistakes))**_

 _ **Rated Mature for potty mouth language, murder, and crimes against the Major…ENJOY!**_

* * *

 _ **"Why are you following me Cowboy?"**_

 _ **~*~Chapter 1| The Major~*~**_

"Jasper why baby, why would you do this to us?" Jasper's now ex-wife pleads with Jasper but he is out at the moment with no intentions of coming back while she is still alive.

The bitch only has herself to blame for the all that I have done in the last ten minutes. Jasper and I completely snapped when we over heard her and Edward talking about Bella and that she needed saving from a few drunk men in Port Angeles tonight. At first Jasper was confused as to why he was feeling so much pain in his chest for the human girl that his brother is obsessed with, why he felt rage at the fact that she could get hurt, and why I was trying to force my way out but then we heard Alice tell Edward that if something happens to Bella it would eventually kill Jasper. It hit him like a freight train and he willingly let me loose.

That bitch knowingly kept us from our mate and kept me close enough to her so I wouldn't hurt and figure out what's happening! How did we not see our true mate when she was right there in front us though? Could it be that she was human or the fact that we both were so wrapped up in the, "know it all twins"? Either way, Bella is ours now and nothing will stand in our way. This is why all of the Cullen's are currently burning in the house at the moment and little Alice is just a torso and head begging an pleading with me not to kill her; telling me that I love her and that she loves me. Nope not me! Jasper was the one to love her; I had no say in the matter!

"Jasper isn't here anymore." I grin as I squat down and tap her head with my index finger. "Didn't you see this Alice; that he heard what you said about Bella, and what it would do to him?" I shake my head and chuckle when realization that she is dealing with the Major now hits the tiny woman. "It doesn't matter now Alice; Jasper fell down the rabbit hole, gladly letting me out when he realized that the woman he loved for so long lied to him and kept him from his mate." I pick her up by what little hair she has, ignoring her cries and pleas as I move towards the burning house. "Goodbye Alice." I toss her in the fire before jumping in my truck and hauling ass to PA; wasting no more time in getting to my mate.

When I pull up to the sight of Bella punching a man twice her size I smile. My mate will be a force to be reckoned with. I always wondered if destiny was playing a sick joke on Jasper with the whole being mated to a hyper active fairy with a positive attitude. Alice hid her conniving, colluded and mendacious nature very well I'll give the bitch that!

I come to a stop in front of the scene, damn near mowing over the vile and atrocious fuckers. Bella's scent hits me as soon as I jump out of the truck and it affects me so much differently than it has before. The smell of her is beautiful and arousing not at all like food, its home! For the first time I feel complete with just her smell.

I avoid eye contact so I don't get distracted by our bond trying to take over like I know it will now that there are no meddling distractions in the form of a know it all mind reading jackass and a hyper active fairy. A vampire's instincts are very strong and something is warning me that if I let myself; I would take her here and now and with these assholes still alive, she could get hurt!

"Bella get in the truck now!" I growl, not taking my eyes off the soon to be dead assholes.

"What are you doing here Jasper; not that I'm not happy to see you but did you follow me cowboy?" She smiles just as that asshole that she punched jumps to his feet and roughly grabs her arm.

I fucking lose it completely and move quicker than any human could and grab him by his throat and gently removing his hand from my mates arm so not to hurt her. I lift him off the ground and growl once she free of his hold. "You think you can touch what belongs to me boy?" I'm vaguely aware of the satisfied smile on Bella's face as I lean in and sink my teeth into his neck.

When the guy is completely drained I drop him unceremoniously to the ground; his buddy's frozen if fear. I turn to Bella when I feel her extreme shock, a shit ton of curiosity, just a small amount of fear and…Is that lust? Oh yes it is; my mate is feeling a good bit of lust at my actions, huh. We'll discuss that later Ms. Swan!

I've still not made eye contact with her out of precaution because I still have four more assholes that need taken care of first! "Bella darlin', get your cute little ass in the truck now!" I growl, causing her heart beat to speed up. "Please Bella, get in the truck." I look into her beautiful eyes for the first time because I really can't help myself any longer, and it's like she's a magnet to me; pulling me to her, but I can't lose focus right now. "Please!" I whisper softly so only she can hear.

"Okay." She nods and quickly climbs into my truck without another word leaving me to my task.

I'm not thirsty anymore so I move at vampire speed, snapping the four assholes necks then tossing them in the back of my truck -to dispose of once we get to a suitable place- before making my way back to my Bella. I quickly remove my shirt to wipe the blood from my lips so I don't scare her. When I climb in, I'm hit with a shit ton of raw lust and my mate is looking at my bare chest and licking her lips. Well, I've never gotten that reaction before; usually when someone sees my scarred body they immediately fear me; not that she can see them clearly of course. I smile and wink at my beautiful mate; her lust level rises and the smell of her arousal is making me want to take her here and now! That wouldn't be the best thing to do at the moment considering we need to get rid of these bodies then get the fuck out of Washington.

"I'm sorry darlin' but those vile pieces of shit needed to die!" I give her a reassuring smile silently telling her that she will be alright and perfectly safe with me.

"So they're dead?" she asks just as I reach over and pull her closer to me so I can feel her warmth; I need to inhale her one last time before I let Jasper take over. If I don't release Jasper, I'll be taking my mate right here in this parking lot.

I run my nose up her neck then placing an open mouth kiss to the skin just under her ear. "Yes" I nibble her ear. "They are!" I pull back and start the truck but keeping my arm around Bella's shoulder as I let Jasper take completely control.

Soon my beautiful mate, very soon!

* * *

 _ **~*~Bella's POV~*~**_

* * *

After I found out that Jess and Angela were going to Port Angeles I talked them into letting me tag along so I could go to a book store for a book on the Quileute legends. The shit that Jacob told me the other day has me very curious about everything he said; which was very vague to say the least. So I looked online to find more answers to all the questions I have about Edward and his family and that lead me to look into all these crazy legends. Something is really off with the Cullen's and I intend to figure that mystery out.

After I have found the book that I needed and paid way too much for, I walk out into the eerily darkened street. When I turn down the ally that leads to the street that the restaurant I'm meeting Angela and Jess is on, I see two sketchy looking guys enter the ally from the other street. I turn around and make my way around only to get about a yard away and stop dead in my tracks at the sight of three other sketchy looking guys. Shit!

"What do we have here Chris?" One of the ugly fuckers says looking at me like he has never seen a female before. "She's a pretty little thing." I glare at the jackass.

"Yeah I know man. I think we hit the jackpot tonight!" One of the guys behind me says and promptly grabs my ass.

I turn around to face the fucker and swing my arm around; connecting my fist with his nose, hard. "You fucking bitch!" The guy yells as blood begins to pour from his broken nose.

"Yeah I am a bitch and this bitch will gut you like a fish if you touch me again." I yell at the asshole just as one of his buddies grabs me.

I hear a rumbling and a massive black truck screeches to a stop right in front of us almost mowing over everyone but me. The driver side door opens and I begin to relax when I see Jasper Hale; Edward's brother jumps out. "Bella get in the truck now!" He growls as he approaches me and pulls me beside him and I almost trip over the dude I punched.

I look up at him shocked beyond belief. "What are you doing here Jasper; not that I'm not happy to see you but did you follow me cowboy?" I smile just as the guy I punched jumps to his feet grabbing my arm hard!

Jasper reaches up and grabs the guy by the throat and lifts him from the ground with one hand and removing the hand on my arm as gently as he can with the other so not to hurt me. "You think you can touch what belongs to me boy?" He growls low and menacingly. I just standing there with a smile etched on my face as Jasper leans forward and bites the guys neck. Weird! Wait did he just say that I was his?

For some reason I know that Jasper would never hurt me and the weirdest thing is that what he is doing is exciting me in an off putting way! When he drops the guy to the ground in a dead heap, Jasper turns to me and smiles with blood dripping from his perfect lips and down his chin! It doesn't disgust me at all; quite the opposite really. Something is definitely wrong with me!

Ever since I met the Cullen's I thought Jasper was the hottest man I have ever seen but every time I saw him that little pixie looking girl -I think her name is Alice- was always all over him like she was scared he would disappear. So I never thought more about the man that is grinning at me now and making my heart skip a beat.

"Bella, Darlin' get your cute little butt in the truck, now!" Did he just growl at me? "Please Bella, get in the truck!" He shakes his head and blinks a few times. "Please!" He whispers softly causing me to melt.

"Okay." I nod before I turn and climb in the truck. When I look back at Jasper through my window I see Jasper picking up and tossing, my would be attackers in the back of the truck. Are they all dead? If they are then good riddance fuckers!

Jasper jumps into the truck after taking off his T-shirt and wiping the blood from his face and hands. My God this man is hot! His body is freaking perfect and causing me to want to jump him at this very moment. He looks at me before winking and smiling at me; this action has me wanting to jump him even more. "I'm sorry darlin' but those vile creatures needed to die!"

"So they're dead?" I ask then gasps as Jasper leans over and pulls me to sit right next to him on the bench seat. He nods as he runs his nose up the side of my neck before I feel his mouth open and his cool, soft tongue on my heated skin; leaving open mouth kisses up my neck to my ear. Oh god, this feels so good.

"Yes" he takes my earlobe between his teeth lightly. "They are!" He whispers softly before pulling away slightly and starting the truck but not releasing his hold on me, in fact he pulls me into his side tighter. I feel his entire body relax completely as he takes a deep breath. "I'm Jasper Whitlock and it's a pleasure to finally meet you darlin'!" He presses his lips to mine lightly and quickly right as he puts the truck in drive and hauls ass out of the parking lot.

"You're taking me away, aren't you Jasper?" I ask just as we pass the Washington state line. "Where are we going?"

"Yes I am and were going to my brothers in Texas" He squeezes the hand that he is currently holding as he pulls off the main road onto a creepy dirt road. When he stops, he turn's to me placing his cold hands on my face. "I need to go bury the trash so I want you to keep your hand on the horn and if anyone approaches the truck you blow the horn. I won't be long I promise!" he kisses my lips before disappearing.

What the hell have I gotten myself into and why didn't the shit that Jasper did freak me out? I mean any normal person would run away screaming but all I wanted to do was stripped him down and have my wicked way with him!

Five minutes later the back passenger door opens and I jump and blow the horn in the process. "Sorry darlin'." Jasper chuckles as he grabs a shirt from one of his bag and laying it over his shoulder before shutting the door. Not even a second later, Jasper opens the driver side door tossing his shirt over the steering wheel and pulling me from the truck and holds me to his still shirtless and really cold chest. "I'm sorry about tonight Bella; I just snapped when I found out that you were my mate and those assholes were trying to hurt you!" He nuzzles my neck as I wrap my legs around his waist allowing me to feel every hard inch of him.

"Thank you for saving me but don't you think you owe me an in depth explanation about all of this and what you are?" I thread my fingers through his soft hair and grip it tightly pulling his head back so he can see me. "And why it turned me on to watch you do what you did to those guys? You drank that guy's blood, why?"

"Because I'm a vampire and you're my mate Bella! Anything we do from now on will be for each other." He presses his cool lips to mine quickly. "I'll give you all the answers you want after your change is complete!" He kisses my jaw once before I feel his teeth sink into my neck and a burning pain begins to flow through my body as I feel him laying me down across the front seat of his truck with my head in his lap!

"Just three days darlin' and we'll be together for all eternity!"

* * *

 **-OK, so I couldn't decide where to end this one and I'm not sure if I can give you another chapter to this story but I will try! It may be better off that I don't…**

 ***FOLLOW, FAVORITE AND REVIEW***


End file.
